Problem: In the diagram below, lines $k$ and $\ell$ are parallel.  Find the measure of angle $x$ in degrees.

[asy]
size(200);
import markers;
pair A = dir(-22)*(0,0);
pair B = dir(-22)*(4,0);
pair C = dir(-22)*(4,2);
pair D = dir(-22)*(0,2);
pair F = dir(-22)*(0,1.3);
pair G = dir(-22)*(4,1.3);
pair H = dir(-22)*(2,1);

//markangle(.3,B,H,C);
markangle(Label("$x$",Relative(0.4)),n=1,radius=11,B,H,C);

pair X,Y;

X=A;
Y=B;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=A;
Y=C;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=C;
Y=B;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=B;
Y=D;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=G;
Y=F;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

label("$\ell$",1.4*A-.4*B);
label("$k$",1.4*F-.4*G);

//label("$x$",H+(.4,-.15));
label("$30^\circ$",A+(1,-.1));
label("$90^\circ$",B+(.4,.1));
label("$30^\circ$",B+(-1,.7));
[/asy]
[asy]
size(200);
import markers;
pair A = dir(-22)*(0,0);
pair B = dir(-22)*(4,0);
pair C = dir(-22)*(4,2);
pair D = dir(-22)*(0,2);
pair F = dir(-22)*(0,1.3);
pair G = dir(-22)*(4,1.3);
pair H = dir(-22)*(2,1);

//markangle(.3,B,H,C);
markangle(Label("$x$",Relative(0.4)),n=1,radius=11,B,H,C);

pair X,Y;

X=A;
Y=B;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=A;
Y=C;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=C;
Y=B;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=B;
Y=D;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=G;
Y=F;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

label("$\ell$",1.4*A-.4*B);
label("$k$",1.4*F-.4*G);

//label("$x$",H+(.4,-.15));
label("$30^\circ$",A+(1,-.1));
label("$90^\circ$",B+(.4,.1));
label("$30^\circ$",B+(-1,.7));
draw(A--B--H--A,red+1bp);
[/asy]

The red triangle we've drawn has angles $30^\circ$, $30^\circ$, and  \[180^\circ-30^\circ-30^\circ=120^\circ.\]

Since $x$ is the exterior angle at the $120^\circ$ vertex, the measure of $x$ is  \[180^\circ-120^\circ=\boxed{60^\circ}.\]